Not Your Average Song And Dance
by Brutok
Summary: My first story featuring a cross over between Gitaroo Man and Elite Beat Agents. Go easy on me :D
1. The Beginning

It was a late Sunday night when it all began. Puma was helping U-1 practice the guitar when it happened. In the middle of playing a song he called "The Legendary Theme", screams could be heard from the center of the city. Interrupted by the chaos, U-1 ran over to the window and looked out to find a giant spaceship, shaped like a rhombus that had a giant eye in the center was zapping the citizens in the city. U-1 and Puma took a quick glance at each other and nodded, knowing exactly what needed to be done. U-1 put on his cap and made for the door.

When U-1 and Puma drew nearer to the city they got a good look of what had been going on. Everyone caught in the alien's lasers were turned to stone. U-1 panicked at such a sight but gathered his bearings. Puma transformed into the AC30, allowing him to give the Gitaroo to U-1. He caught the Gitaroo and in a flash of light transformed into the Gitaroo Man. This caught the attention of the aliens and the mother ship shifted its eye toward U-1. Without warning U-1 and Puma were swarmed with alien cronies that surrounded them in a near instant. U-1 played his Gitaroo that shot lightning toward each and every one of the cronies making them run with fear. With each and every alien down U-1 went closer, and closer to the mother ship. When he had finally arrived face to face with the beast, the ship quickly fired a blast of purple energy that U-1 quickly jumped out of the way of and countered with a blast of his own. Surprised anyone could even stand up to the alien's might, the ship started to speak out.

"We are the Rhombulans!" bellowed the ship with intense rage. "You are the only one who poses a threat to our plans."

"Plans? What would that be?" barked Puma out of spite for the Rhombulan leader.

"Our plans to rid the universe of music!" the Rhombulan ship cried out. "We shall target every single planet, until music is eliminated from the entire universe!"

U-1 was struck with shock; he could not believe what he was hearing. "Rid the world of music? How could you eliminate something that brings so many people joy?"

"Silence! We have no interest in listening to anything you have to say. You may be able to stand up to us, but you certainly cannot defeat us!"

"You don't want to listen to me huh? Then why don't you listen to this?!" U-1 struck a chord on the guitar that sent a powerful bolt of lightning hurdling straight at the Rhombulan ship, about to cause a direct hit when it shot out a blast of its own, matching in strength of U-1's. The two blasts were locked dead in the center, a struggle of which attack would be more powerful. U-1 jammed on his guitar more and more, faster and faster, hoping he could win this battle. The more he struggled the weaker he became, the blast battle was starting to shift over to the Rhombulans. U-1 kept playing however, knowing that if he lost no one could save the world. U-1's determination caused him to undergo a transformation. He was trying to transform himself into the ultimate gitaroo form, but something seemed to be stopping him. He couldn't quite complete his transformation but his attempt powered up his blast to shift the battle in his favor. At the last moment, for only a second he stopped playing. The blast was soaring right to him. What seemed like a quick second, he quickly in the blink of an eye transformed, and shot out a powerful blast twice the size of the previous one reverting him back to normal but overpowering the Rhombulan's blast causing a direct hit.

"NOOO!! How could this happen?" Spewed out the Rhombulan leader after taking a direct hit. He was not dead, but severely weakened. Any remaining Rhombulans had already left the scene, and before U-1 could finish him off, the Rhombulan spaceship faded out and had disappeared from the planet.

"Is it… over?" U-1 questioned.

"I hope so." Puma replied. "Whatever that was though, it has no relation to the Gitaroo. I don't like the looks of this U-1."

Before U-1 could even begin to think about the people who were turned to stone, they had already turned back to normal. It appears with the Rhombulan's power had worn off when U-1 critically wounded it. U-1 and Puma decided it would be best to leave the scene before anyone realized what had happened. They were in no mood for any praise tonight.

U-1 and Puma went back home to get ready for bed. After saving the world from an alien invasion, one could say that's all the guitar practice one would need for one night. Although they could not stop wondering about what had happened. Are the Rhombulan's motives more than just stopping music? Are they truly defeated? Is there a chance of their return? Will they be able to defend themselves again if they ever do return? So many questions that no one had the answer to. It is truly a mystery as to what can come from all of this.


	2. A Strange Alliance

It would appear that the Rhombulans were not defeated, but they were badly wounded from their battle. They needed a place to recover that was not too far off. Their own planet is too far for them to go without fear that they may not make it before it was too late. They searched endlessly for a planet they can inhabit while they recuperate. After a few long hours of what seemed like months of searching they find a small planet that does not seem to be too populated. They believe they could even claim it as their own with what little power they have. They land on an empty part of the planet, where there are no cities, towns, or people around for several hundreds of miles. They are able to stop and construct a base for the moment.

It has been over a week now; their leader is still trying to recover the critical wound he received from U-1. Things seemed to be going smoothly for the Rhombulans, when they encounter a new threat.

A strange man with a cat perched upon his shoulder wandered near the Rhombulan camp. He was greeted with a group of five soldiers circled around him. He merely laughed and took out his Gitaroo, which caused the soldiers to run in fear of the music. He approached a soldier that looked different from the rest and assumed that he was the leader.

"You there." He says with no concern for his safety. "Who are you guys and what are you doing here on planet Gitaroo? You obviously aren't from around here so I demand answers." He pulls back his cloak and walks over to the tree next to where one of the Rhombulan food supply areas was. He kicked the tree and large trap door opened causing the food stand to fall through the ground. He kicked the tree once more to close it. "You appear to be trespassing on my territory. A shame really. But I'll give you two options." He pauses for a moment and begins to speak again. "One, move this garbage heap and leave here now. Two, you let me crush every one of you little bugs and accept your failure!"

The soldiers, even the leader were scared by this proposal. It appeared they are faced with another who has the power of music. The Rhombulan leader was not so intimidated by these words though. He rose up and opened his giant eye and glanced directly down at the man. "Fool!" He shouted. This grabbed the man's attention and he looked up at the eye. "You must have a lot of guts if you think you can casually approach us and give us your petty demands. I could crush you like the whelp you are."

"You talk a lot for a giant floating eye." Said the man with no regard for what the Rhombulan was saying. "Let's see if you can back up your words." The man pulled out his Gitaroo once more and shot a blast at the Rhombulan. He too shot his laser, and a repeat battle was about to take place. Weakened from the last fight, the Rhombulan did not have the strength he did last time, however the man's Gitaroo did not have any Gitaroos contained within it, making his blast on par with the Rhombulans.

"Urgh… It's just like that other little punk. I don't know who you people are but your pathetic music irritates me!" cried out the Rhombulan in pure frustration. The man however, caught what he said and decided to end the battle by redirecting the blast to the sky.

"Wait!" said the man ending the battle. Who is this, "other punk" you are speaking of?

"Why should I tell you ANYTHING?!"

"Because you fool, we may share a common enemy. Now quickly, tell me."

The Rhombulan leader explained everything. "There is another like you, he had a magic guitar that allowed him to match his power with mine. You too possess this same power."

"That is correct. We too had a battle. It ended in him being victorious and I swore I would get my revenge on him. This may be the time that we can strike." The man bows to the Rhombulan leader. "I am Zowie, leader of the Gravillians. I would be humbled if you were to join forces with me, and together we can destroy that pesky Gitaroo Man."

The Rhombulan leader was hesitant to respond, his ally would be one who wields music, which is the very thing he seeks to destroy. However with Zowie's power on his side, he could get rid of any obstacle that stands in his way, and eventually he would have to stab Zowie in the back to achieve his goal. Although risky the Rhombulan leader accepts his offer. "It is done then. Together as one we shall put a stop to this, Gitaroo Man."


	3. Agents Are Go!

There was quite a stir up at the Elite Beat Head Quarters. Although no one was calling for help, Commander Kahn had called for a meeting with the three Elite Beat Agents.

Agent J, Derek, and Morris entered the office. They were dressed in black suits and a pair of sunglasses each with their own unique hairstyle. Agent J sported a big yellow pompadour, agent Derek had a bright read afro on his head, and Morris wore a hat that covered his seemingly normal hairstyle. "You called for us sir?" Agent J said as they sat down.

"Yes I did." replied Kahn as he had his back to the agents watching the monitor on the wall. He turned his chair around revealing himself. He too wore sunglasses like the rest of them sporting grey hair showing his age. "We may have a problem on our hands boys." Kahn turned back around again and turned on one of the monitors showing a Rhombulan attack. "Not too long ago there was an alien attack on a city in Japan. We do not know much about these aliens, except that they are known as the Rhombulans and they detest music." Kahn pressed another button, which shows U-1 as the Gitaroo Man. "Their power is strange, they are able to turn people into stone. With this though no one was able to call for help, which is why we were not informed of this attack sooner. It appeared to have happened a week ago, and we were just informed about it yesterday. Everything I told you is all the intelligence we have on them. However I want you to meet up with this U-1, and see what you can find out. We don't know if the Rhombulan threat is over or not, but any information you can gather would be most helpful."

"Right away sir!" responded the agents in perfect synchronization.

"Agents… are… GO!!" shouted Kahn as they were dismissed.


	4. Awkward Introductions

Chapter 4 

The agents landed their jet in Tokyo, a little ways from U-1's house. Agent J took out the remote control and hit a button that caused the back of the jet to open and reveal a red convertible car. The agents hopped in and drove off in the direction of U-1's house.

After an hour of driving they pull up in front of U-1's house. They knock on the door and not much to their surprise Puma opens the door.

"Umm, can I help you guys?" Puma said with a confused look, not liking the men in black.

Agent J flashes his badge. "Elite Beat Agents, at your service! We are looking for someone named, U-1?"

"U-1!!" Puma shouts and runs upstairs. "U-1! U-1! I think you should come down here."

"What is it Puma?" U-1 questions as he makes his way down the stairs. He gets a sinking feeling in his stomach and he confronts the Agents. "Who, who are you guys?"

The Agents look at U-1, but he looks nothing like the U-1 they saw in the video, the one they saw as Gitaroo man, nonetheless they continue. "No need for alarm, we have something we need to discuss with you however." J said trying to sound as friendly as possible. "Are you familiar with the Rhombulans?"

"How do you know about that?" U-1 replied with a hint of curiosity.

"We just received vital information on them not too long ago. Apparently you were able to use your music to ward them off for the time being. We too use the power of music to aid in problems around the world. However we did not receive anything last week when the city here was under attack. We wanted to know what you know about them."

"I don't know anything! I swear! I thought I had defeated them." U-1's was shaking; he didn't like the situation one bit. "I believed at first they would have another Gitaroo, but-" U-1 stopped mid sentence to tell the Agents about the Gitaroo. "Puma, Gitaroo!" U-1 shouts. Puma transforms into AC30 and opens up the containment unit in his back and shoots out the Gitaroo. U-1 showed the Gitaroo to the agents. "See this is the Gitaroo. I'm still a little unsure on what it all means, but two years ago I had to use this to save a distant planet. I wish I didn't have to tell you this in a farfetched sort of fashion, but I'm going to hope after the Rhombulan attack you'd believe what I'm saying."

The agents nodded in agreement. "We believe everything you say, kid." J said with a serious tone this time.

"What we need to do now, is figure out where these Rhombulans are." Morris suggested.

"Yeah, but they're probably on like, some other planet." Derek retorted sarcastically.

U-1 pondered for a moment, knowing he had a solution to this problem but couldn't quite but his finger on it. Then it struck him. "Puma! Do you still have the-"

Puma instantly knew what U-1 was suggesting. "Yeah! Yeah! Follow me everyone!" Puma hurriedly ran to the shed in the backyard and jumped on the door handle in an attempt to open it. U-1 helps him out and opens the shed doors to reveal an odd-looking space pod. It had one giant pod for the controls and a chain connecting the second pod that was a passenger seat only big enough to fit one person.

"I don't know where these guys might be, but maybe we can ask the people of planet Gitaroo for help. I'm sure Miranda the elder would be willing to help." U-1 said with a glimmer of hope.

"It's worth a shot!" Agent J replied.

Although a little cramped, U-1 and the agents boarded into the first pod, while Puma took his seat at the back as usual. U-1 fired up the engines and soared off into space.


	5. Trouble Brewin'

Zowie had lead the Rhombulans into his secret base. Without much power to back them up, they needed a devise a strategy to ensure their victory. Seeing that the leader was far too big to actually enter the base, Zowie lead the Rhombulan ambassador to the map room where floating above the table was a model of Earth.

"Alright, so this is where he saw Gitaroo man at…" Zowie said as he pointed at Tokyo city on the globe. The Rhombulan ambassador nodded. Zowie thought hard about a good attack strategy. He walked slowly around the globe, looking at it ever so carefully. "I have an idea." Zowie said pointing to California on the globe. "We should attack somewhere in this area."

"Why there in particular?" questioned the ambassador.

"Because even if Gitaroo Man were to make his way over here, he'd have to cross the ocean in order to do so." Zowie stated while moving his finger along from Tokyo to California along the Pacific Ocean. "We need a way to get his attention. He holds a power I desire, a power that nearly killed you like last time. Even though we would be doing the same exact thing you did last time, this time we would be prepared for it." Zowie took a minute to laugh manically. The ambassador kept his serious scowl about him, waiting for Zowie to continue. "Last time I dealt with Gitaroo Man he had defeated my minions, one by one. Annoying as that was I managed to relocate a few of my best minions!" Zowie snapped his fingers and the curtain in the back of the room rose up revealing two unique, but odd characters. A frilly looking man with a white suit holding a conductor wand, and a man dressed up like a giant bumble bee holding a trumpet. The ambassador made the strangest face at the two, not knowing whether to be disgusted or afraid. "Don't make light of them, Gregorio and Mojo King Bee may not look to frightening, but I wouldn't suggest rubbing them the wrong way." Mojo King Bee began to play his trumpet, which filled the air with an odd vibe that made the ambassador weak on his knees. Gregorio waved his wand about causing a flash of lightning to strike the ambassador backward toward the wall.

"You… you're insane!" cried out the ambassador is sheer terror.

"So now we see eye to eye." Zowie replied. "But if you really insist on seeing their true talent, I know where we can put them to the test.

Zowie had gathered the rest of the Rhombulans and had them follow him to the ancient city of the Gitaroos. "What you're about to witness will show you our true power!" Zowie shouted to the army of Rhombulans. He entered the city and immediately went face to face with no one other than Miranda the elder himself, nothing more than a short bald old man.

"Zowie! I thought Gitaroo finished you off years ago!" screamed Miranda while he waved his walking stick at Zowie.

"You bother me old man, I should have done this when I had the chance!" Zowie used his Gitaroo to shoot a bolt of energy at Miranda, which he swiftly dodged and began his counter attack. Suddenly Mojo King Bee came from behind and paralyzed the entire city with his Gitaroo. Miranda could barely move but still made the attempt to come after Zowie. Slowed down by the Mojo King Bee however, Zowie was able to score a direct hit upon Miranda, leaving Gregorio to do the rest. "Go ahead Gregorio, I have better things to do than stick around here." With that last statement, Zowie fled the city, leaving Gregorio to deal with Miranda himself.

"It is a shame you are not beautiful like yours truly!" Gregorio beamed while flipping back his long white hair. "Truly a shame!" Gregorio raised his wand about to strike down Miranda once and for all. Right as he took the shot the Rhombulan leader shot a giant blast of energy at the whole city. Gregorio reacted quickly enough to redirect his energy into a shield that protected him while the smoke from the explosion allowed him to get away.

"Music… too much… couldn't handle…" whimpered the leader quietly. He had managed to turn the entire city to stone. The buildings, the people, even a few unfortunate soldiers who were caught in the blast. The music from the Gitaroos were too much for him to handle, the pent up rage inside him unleashed something more powerful than he could ever hope to control. The only thing the leader had heard since he landed on planet Gitaroo was music. However he was not in shock at this discovery, but in fact intrigued. The power he needs to defeat Gitaroo man, and possibly Zowie as well lies within their hands, and now all he needs is a way to manipulate it. "Let's head back, our work is done."

Meanwhile back at the base, Zowie awaited for Gregorio to return. Zowie sighed, "Does he always have to take his sweet old time when on a job?"

"Yeah I'll say!" said the hyperactive Mojo King Bee. "And did you ever notice that these Rhombulans don't take too kindly to us? Or is that just me?"

Zowie glanced over at Mojo King Bee. "Yes I know, I know they despise us very much. I happened to overhear them discuss how much they hate us because our powers come from music. While I'm not concerned with the words of a simple grunt, I do know that we must take them out soon."

"But how? We need them to help us!" Replied Mojo King Bee. "We can't defeat him alone!"

"Yes I know Mojo. The Rhombulans are weak, even after we steal Gitaroo Man's Gitaroos he can still easily defeat them. We'll make sure they have no where to run this time!" Just you wait!

After his speech, Gregorio comes through the door, looking serious for a change.

"Ahh Gregorio, you finally returned. Did you manage to take out that annoying old geezer?"

"Alas, no…" Gregorio said with regret. "At the last second that dreaded spaceship tried to kill me! I managed to escape with my beauty intact." Gregorio readjusted his hair for what was probably the one-hundredth time. "I assume everyone in the city was destroyed in the process, but he almost damaged my beautiful self!"

"See Mojo?" Zowie said with sort of a I told you so tone, "Already they try to take us out even before we accomplish our goal. They are nothing more but low intelligence life forms."

"So what are you going to do?" Gregorio stammered.

"We allow Gitaroo Man to win against the Rhombulans. After he is weakened from his long battle that's when we deal the finishing blow." Zowie said with a laugh.

"Beautiful! Simply beautiful!" Gregorio cheered.


	6. The Brawl

U-1 and the agents land outside the ancient city of the Gitaroos. They leave their ship and make their way to the inside. When they arrive though, they find that everything had been turned to stone.

"The Rhombulans!" everyone cried at the same time.

"This is awful…" U-1 said as he looked around the city. "Miranda!" U-1 rushed over to the cold rock statue of the village elder. "They can't be too far off."

"But U-1, we have no leads!" Puma exclaimed.

"I think I have an idea of who might have done this." U-1 fumed. "ZOWIE! SHOW YOURSELF!" he cried in his attempt to call a showdown right then and there. U-1 ran out of the city and looked out into the distance, just hoping for an answer to come to him.

"U-1?" Puma said with concern.

"Hand me the Gitaroo…" U-1 replied.

Puma handed over U-1's Gitaroo and he transformed into Gitaroo Man once more. This time he was out for revenge.

U-1 gathered the agents and headed off in the direction of Zowie's lair. Puma and the agents followed behind while U-1 pressed forward. Nothing right now could stop him. He was filled with such anger and rage, what felt like a second family to him was taken away. If he wanted to get them back he had to do everything he could to stop his new foe. Surrounded with the fact that now he faces an enemy even stronger than before worries him, and fuels his rage further.

They had arrived to an old tree in the middle of a large field. Apparently the Rhombulan base that was set up here was taken down completely. U-1 was familiar with this spot. He kicked the tree and a trap door opened ahead of him. He signaled for everyone to follow him and jumped down. When they hit the bottom they came across a large door. U-1 pushed the button on the side and the huge metal doors opened to what appeared to be the inside of an elevator. Everyone stepped in and U-1 pushed another button that started moving them downward.

"Zowie… I should have known this was your doing!" U-1 kicked at the wall.

"Guys, you should know a few things." Puma whispered to the agents and they moved into the corner of the elevator leaving U-1 to himself. "Two years ago U-1… he had to fight Zowie." Puma paused. The agents were listening hard. "Before U-1 faced Zowie, before he found out he was the Gitaroo Man, he was never sure of himself, never self confident and afraid of failure. One might say his adventure might have been the best thing for him, but the journey was no treat for him. Zowie may have made him stronger, but what he did to him to do so is something U-1 would never forgive him for." Puma got closer to the agents, keeping the rest of his speech quiet. "Zowie wants U-1's head you know? It must be hard knowing someone is always trying to come after you, even across planets."

"Don't worry." Agent J whispered. "We'll do what we can to help."

They finally reached the bottom. This was it, Zowie's lair. Everyone walked out of the elevator and immediately a group of Rhombulan soldiers caught them. Instead of fighting, they decided to run.

"They're going after Zowie!" U-1 shouted as he chased after them. "We can't let them get to him!"

"You're a little late for that, Gitaroo Man!" said an all too familiar voice.

Out of nowhere, Zowie jumped down right behind U-1. U-1 turned around and prepared to attack Zowie, but was instantly stopped by a blast from a Rhombulan soldier's laser.

"Alright! I got him!" The soldier cried.

"Fool…" Zowie muttered, but took his chance to swipe the Gitaroo from U-1 while he was down. Zowie quickly leapt in the air foreseeing Puma's lunge. The Agents performed a dance that removed any Rhombulans from the area but did not affect Zowie or any of the other Gravillians. "U-1, you really are pathetic. You have nothing to save you now!"

Suddenly Zowie's Gitaroo began to flash. The power from U-1's Gitaroo was transferring over to Zowie's. One by one Zowie gained strength while U-1 lost it. With every Gitaroo absorbed Zowie began to transform. "Yes! This is the power I have waited so long for!" After absorbing the last Gitaroo, Zowie tossed away U-1's guitar. A giant flash of white light filled the room. When the light faded, everyone was in awe at Zowie's newly transformed self. His hair appeared to be burning with an intense blue flame. He sprouted huge, blue, transparent wings that had rigid spikes on the tips of them. His guitar Gitaroo has changed into a giant flaming blue sword. His face looked even more sinister than before.

"He's… a monster!" Agent J remarked.

"Now you'll be the first to witness what TRUE power is!" Zowie held his Gitaroo tightly with both hands. He jumped down from his pedestal and came charging after U-1.

"U-1!" Puma shrieked.

Zowie lunged with the intention to kill. Before the attack could hit U-1, the Elite Beat Agents stepped in and quickly did a quick dance step that created a small barrier around them. When the Gitaroo made contact with the shield, the shield broke and Zowie was repelled backwards about to hit a wall, he was able to regain balance before making impact.

"You… you aren't supposed to have enough power to even be able to withstand an attack." Zowie huffed. "No matter… I'd like to see you try that again!"

U-1 regained consciousness. "What's going on?" he said weakly.

"U-1!" Puma said happily. "You're okay! But right now you must get your Gitaroo!"

"My wha- OH NO!" U-1 freaked out. "He stole my Gitaroo?"

"Yes, but he threw it on the ground over there!" Puma pointed to the right of Zowie's pedestal. "If you can get it back you can still do this!"

U-1 looked up at the newly transformed Zowie. "He… stole all my Gitaroos. I can't…"

"No U-1, we can! Now go! He's about to attack!" Puma pushed him off with his snout.

Distracted by the agents, Zowie didn't even notice U-1. However the Rhombulan leader did.

"You are not getting out of here alive this time!" bellowed the leader. He charged up for a devastating shot that he was sure would not miss. Agent Morris saw U-1 in trouble and signaled the others who were busy trying to hold off Zowie.

"We need keep Zowie busy, he still does not notice U-1" Agent J said in response. "It's risky but we must keep going!" The agents did another snappy dance move that made them able to avoid yet another attack.

U-1 promptly dodged out of the way of the Rhombulan's laser. He had leapt forward and fell over while doing so. He could see his Gitaroo lying in front of him. He crawled over as fast as he good trying to reach it. He worried nothing about what was after him; the only thing he cared about now was getting that Gitaroo. He could hear the sound another blast firing directly at him but he did not look back. Puma in the distance saw a giant explosion envelop U-1

"U-1!!!!" Puma screamed, and started to tear at the eyes.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, Puma did not see a petrified U-1, however he saw an unharmed Gitaroo Man emerge before his eyes.

"U-1! You're not hurt!"

U-1 finally got his Gitaroo back, and even though he does not have the full power, he is still able to fight. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time now Zowie!"

U-1 played a few notes on his Gitaroo causing multiple small lasers to shoot out aimed at Zowie. Zowie turned around and managed to avoid all but one that was able to knock him out of the sky.

"How?" Zowie said weakly. "You are nothing! I have the power, you should have been dead!"

"True power comes from the heart Zowie!" U-1 exclaimed. "No matter how many Gitaroos you may have, your greed will always make you one step behind!"

"Enough! I don't need to hear the words from a fool such as you. I say we finish this once and for all! Everyone, go all out!"

At Zowie's command, everyone started to charge up their attacks.

"U-1!" Puma and the agents shouted.

"No… Don't get involved" U-1 said. "I'll be fine."

Mojo King Bee, Gregorio, every Rhombulan soldier, the Rhombulan leader, and Zowie all fired a concentrated blast at U-1. U-1 did nothing to stop it however, and sat there as the massive energy hit U-1. The explosion from the blast was so massive it wiped out the whole Rhombulan army, Gregorio, and Mojo King Bee. Zowie remained perfectly intact.

"U-1!" everyone shouted again. The agents put up one final barrier to shield themselves from the blast.

When the smoke cleared, U-1 had pulled off yet again another miracle. This time however, he was transformed into his ultimate Gitaroo form.

"How?" Zowie said. "There's no way you should be able to pull that off! Never!"

"True power… comes from the HEART!" U-1 shouted as he swung his Gitaroo sword and delivered a near fatal blow to Zowie.

"And for you!" U-1 shouted to the Rhombulan leader. He too swung his sword but was countered by a simple blast. U-1 was so enraged he was off his guard.

"U-1, no!" Agent J yelled and they ran to his aid.

The Rhombulan leader quickly escaped before U-1 could make another move.

"We need to take care of him, he's been hurt." Agent J told the others.

"No time…" U-1 said lying on the ground. "The Rhombulan… he's getting away."

U-1 got up and ran for the elevator. Right before he left he felt a strange power come to him. He looked at his Gitaroo and noticed how all the Gitaroos Zowie stole from him had returned. Unsure how to proceed, the rest simply followed. The final battle was about to begin.


	7. Final Showdown

Final Battle 

After exiting the base, U-1 could see the Rhombulan ship flying off into the distance. The agents stopped U-1 from chasing the ship.

"We'll handle this." The agents said in unison. They began to wave their arms slowly in the air. The calming rhythm halted the Rhombulan

Out of impulse, U-1 played his Gitaroo along with the agent's dancing. He started playing "The Legendary Theme", the song that he played before this whole mess started. The spaceship turned around and grew furious. The perfection and harmony of the song was enough to make him literally explode. This was the chance he had hoped for. Without control he began to charge his laser once more.

"No matter what, don't stop playing." Agent J informed U-1.

They appeared to be oblivious to the impending doom that was about to be struck upon them. They kept playing their hearts out, no matter what happened. The more they pressed on the more the laser charged. The sky began to flash, the laser was almost fully charged. The song continued regardless. The power of their hearts were no match for the Rhombulan's fury. When U-1 struck the final string that ended the song, it appeared that the blast backfired and the Rhombulan spacecraft did indeed self-destruct. The combined strength, courage, and heart of U-1, Derek, Morris, and J was enough to overcome any obstacle. The explosion looked like fireworks in the sky, as if rewarding the heroes for their victory.

Cheering could be heard from the direction of the village, U-1 began to weep as his friends were returned to normal. They all head back to visit their friends.


	8. The Happy Ending

Final Chapter 

U-1 arrived at the village and saw everyone dancing.

"Gitaroo Man! I knew you would save us all again one day!" Miranda came running out. "This is twice now you know and-"

"Miranda! I'm so glad you're safe! I thought you were done for and everyone would be doomed!" U-1 broke down into tears.

Miranda smacked U-1 with his walking stick. "Quiet down now boy! Now isn't the time for tears!" Miranda regained his posture. "We all know what you've been through, and even though you had a hard journey, you deserve to party now!"

U-1 started laughing. "I suppose you're right, but I couldn't have done it alone." U-1 backed up revealing the agents behind him.

"Elite Beat Agents are at your service!" The Agents said introducing themselves.

"Alright, alright!" Miranda fumed. "I just want to party! Come on everyone!"

Just then Agent J's wristwatch went off.

"Agents, we have a situation we need you to take care of right away." Commander Kahn reported.

"Sorry guys, but we need to go." Agent J said.

"Yeah I should…" U-1 began to say but then a sudden realization struck him. "Oh no! I forgot all about my date with Pico tonight!"

And so marks the event that the Elite Beat Agents, and Gitaroo Man helped destroy the ultimate evil

THE END.


End file.
